What's Mine is Yours
What's Mine is Yours is een novice quest waarin de speler Doric moet helpen om zaak opnieuw op de rails te krijgen. Deze quest verving de oude Doric's Quest. Officiële beschrijving Nederlands Engels Details |quests= Geen |items= Geen Aanbevolen: * Geactiveerde lodestones in Falador, Port Sarim en Varrock * Armour en een wapen voor spelers met een combat level lager dan 15. |kills= *4x Living rock brawler (level 2) |}} Een ongeluk komt nooit alleen Ga naar Doric's hut en spreek met Doric. Hij zal je vertellen dat zijn zaak geruïneerd is, omdat hij de laatste paar maanden bijna geen bestellingen meer gekregen heeft, zelfs niet van trouwe klanten als Nurmof, die zijn bestelling van pickaxes heeft geannuleerd. Om alles nog erger te maken, is zijn zoon Boric, die zijn studies in Keldagrim heeft afgerond en al enkele weken thuis zou moeten zijn, nergens meer te bespeuren. Hij zal vermelden dat zijn laatste overgebleven klant Sir Amik Varze is, de leider van de White Knights in Falador. Je stelt dan voor om Sir Amik het beste werk van de dwerg te geven, in de hoop dat zo potentiële klanten gelokt worden. Doric stemt met het plan in. In nood kent men zijn vrienden Doric vertelt je dat hij bijna geen grondstoffen meer heeft, vooral dan ertsen van een hoge kwaliteit, die voor het beste werk zorgen. Hij vraagt de speler die speciale ertsen te gaan kappen, omdat hij in zijn hut moet blijven in het geval dat zijn zoon terugkomt. Hij wilt de volgende ersten: *Twee High-quality copper ores *Twee High-quality tin ores Doric zal je een kaart en een zak geven om de ertsen te vinden en in te stoppen. De sites waar je heen moet gaan, zijn de Dwarven Mine, de Rimmington mine, de de mijn ten zuidwesten en de mijn ten zuidoosten van Varrock. Animatie Ga naar elk van de gegeven mijnen en klik daar op copper of tin rocks. Terwijl je ertsen opdelft in de mijnen, zal een living rock brawler verschenen en je aanvallen. Je zal ook een bericht krijgen: "A creature stirs to life as you're mining. You notice it is partly made of ore." (Een wezen komt tot leven wanneer je ertsen opdelft. Je merkt dat het gedeeltelijk uit ertsen bestaat.) '''Als je geen koper of tin ontgint, zal het wezen niet verschijnen.' Als de brawlers gedood zijn, zullen ze de high-quality variant van de erts die je wou ontginnen, droppen. De brawlers in de de mijn ten zuidwesten en de mijn ten zuidoosten van Varrock zullen ook respectievelijk een broken anvil amulet en een wizard's diary droppen. Wanneer je naar de mijn in Rimmington gaat, zal je een kort filmpje zien waarin een zekere Dark Wizard Elijah en een concealed dwarf die praten over het betoveren van de rotsen om te verhinderen dat iemand de ertsen kan ontginnen. De dark wizard betovert de rotsen en teleporteert weg. Als je alle high-quality ores hebt, moet je teruggaan naar Doric. De Falador lodestone is een handige manier om er snel te geraken. Finesse Praat met Doric en vertel hem alles over de living rock brawlers, de dark wizard en de dwerg. Je zal hem ook het dagboek en het beschadigde amulet tonen, dat hij herkend als het Gofannon amulet, dat erom bekend staat te helpen tijdens training. Nu je de ertsen hebt verzameld, heeft Doric een tweede taak voor jou: je moet de ertsen nu gebruiken om een bronzen zwaard en een bronzen dolk te maken als voorbeelden, om zo meer bestellingen te verkrijgen. De wapens moeten gemaakt worden op het aambeeld in Dorics huis, omdat het "speciaal ontworpen is om te werken met de hogekwaliteits-ertsen te werken." Haal de ertsen uit de zak en gebruik de smeltoven om ze om te smelten tot twee high-quality bronze bars, die je dan op het aambeeld moet gebruiken om een high-quality bronze dagger en een high-quality bronze sword te maken. Als je de wapens hebt, moet je ze aan Doric tonen. Hij zal je zeggen dat het zwaard beter afgewerkt moet zijn alvorens het aan Sir Amik Varze getoond kan worden. Hij draagt je op de wapens naar Aksel in de Artisans Workshop te brengen. Aksel bevindt zich bij de ingang van de workshop, die in het oostelijk gedeelte van Falador ligt. Wanneer je tegen hem spreekt, zal hij zeggen dat de wapens van goede kwaliteit zijn en hij zal akkoord gaan om een van zijn smeden de wapens af te laten werken, maar in de tussentijd moet je beneden aan Sten gaan vragen hoe de werken aan de sporen vorderen. Ga naar beneden door de vlakbij gelegen trappen te gebruiken en stap dan naar het oosten, waar Sten zich bevindt. Praat met Sten en vraag hem hoe de werken vorderen. Helaas zijn de spoorlijnen naar de Dwarven Mines verre van voltooid, mede door de veelvuldige instortingen in de grotten, en Sten heeft meer hulp nodig om het traject te voltooien. Ga terug naar Aksel en vertel hem wat Sten je gezegd heeft. Aksel zal je vervolgens je wapens teruggeven: een finished bronze dagger en een finished bronze sword. Bedrieger Eens de wapens gemaakt zijn, moet je ze tonen aan de schildknaap van Sir Amik, Cerlyn, die een ontmoeting met Sir Amik zelf zal regelen. Cerlyn bevindt zich in het White Knights' Castle in de westelijke toren, op het gelijkvloers. Cerlyn zal echter zeggen dat er al een dwerg, die beweert Doric te vertegenwoordigen, met Sir Amik aan het praten is. Je zal dan zeggen dat het een bedrieger is. Cerlyn zal de wapens aannemen vooraleer hij met jou naar binnen loopt om de ontmoeting te onderbreken. Er zal een filmpje volgen, dat toont dat Sir Amik en de concealed dwarf een gesprek voeren. Sir Amik wil net een zakendeal afsluiten wanneer jij naar binnengaat en de situatie uitlegt aan Sir Amik, die de dwerg dwingt zijn ware identiteit te tonen. Het blijkt Dorics verloren zoon, Boric te zijn, die een hekel lijkt te hebben aan zijn vader. Sir Amik zal jullie dan beiden wegsturen en je zal automatisch Boric terugbrengen naar Doric om de problemen op te lossen. Eind goed, al goed Er zijn spanningen tussen vader en zoon wanneer ze elkaar terugzien en het is nu jouw taak om ervoor te zorgen dat ze hun ruzie bijleggen. Om dat te bereiken, moet je Boric laten uitleggen aan zijn vader waarom hij niet naar Keldagrim gestuurd wou worden en door Doric te laten uitleggen dat hij alleen maar het beste wou voor zijn zoon. Als je hen overtuigd hebt om alles bij te leggen, zullen ze besluiten om de zaak van Doric samen her op te starten. Als het te lang duurt vooraleer je de ruzie opgelost hebt, zal je een waarschuwing krijgen en een paar zinnen later zal je moeten stoppen en opnieuw beginnen. Doric zal jou dan vertellen dat hij van plan is om zijn zaak her op te starten en zal het "Doric and Son" ("Doric en Zoon") noemen. Je mag een zakenpartner worden. Boric zal jou dan acht high-quality bronze bars geven en zal je vragen om decoratieve harnassen en een uithangbord voor hun winkel te maken. Smeed de ornamental chainbody, ornamental platebody en shop sign en geef ze aan Doric. Ze zullen jou ook vragen om de trap naar beneden te nemen en daar de rotsen die de doorgang versperren te verwijderen met een pickaxe. Als de doorgang weer vrijgemaakt is, moet je opnieuw naar boven gaan en Doric laten weten dat de klus geklaard is. Er zal een filmpje volgen, waarin vader en zoon hun zaak officieel openen. What's Mine is Yours Opening ceremony.png|Een kleine delegatie voor de opening van Doric & Son What's Mine is Yours Cutting the ribbon.png|Doric opent officieel zijn zaak! '''Gefeliciteerd, de quest is voltooid!' Beloningen *1 Quest point *1000 experience *400 experience *180 coins *Gofannon amulet *2 extra spins op de Squeal of Fortune Bijkomende beloningen Na de quest kunnen members met Doric en Boric praten om meer opdrachten te krijgen, die de bonusexperience van het Gofannon amulet zal vermeerderen tot 183 500 experience en de speler zal belonen met 13 000 Mining en 48 000 Smithing experience. De opdrachten kunnen hier gevonden worden. Vereiste voor andere quests Voltooiing van de What's Mine is Yours quest is vereist voor de volgende quests: *''Devious Minds'' Bronnen en:What's Mine is Yours Categorie:What's Mine is Yours